


活着真好

by MrsDamnny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Femlock, Group Sex, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDamnny/pseuds/MrsDamnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次歇洛克·福尔摩斯上了简，一次她把他上了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	活着真好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's All Right to Feel Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027472) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> 译者420mm超长叨逼叨：这位作者的过往作品有由鸡鸡大翻译的A Study of Shagging、Almost Like a Virgin和Lesley大翻译的Bless Your Filthy Little Mouth（还有我翻的So Young So Sweet So Surprised）等等，肉质鲜美有保证，如果没撸点那都是译者的错。译者初中文化水平，翻译的质量和速度都不高，还请各位老爷少少包涵，多多批评。  
> 配对不知道有没有写对，总之是写得我超级纠结。文里的莫娘虽然是娘了但是非常强势，不过三人的气场都势均力敌，非要排个位的话那还是莫/莫兰/福（吧）。  
> 前几天我还在微博上说“有一种时代感，叫做发BG肉怕被喷”，今天就…………当然了不喜可以狂喷，热烈欢迎。（译者受了某些色情文学影响，有些词可能用得有点奇怪。）  
> 至于标题翻译，除了“活着真好”就脑塞想不出别的了，微博上的@严禁拍打喂食食食 提议翻为：(还能)活着(打炮)就够了，个人觉得十分传神哈哈哈哈。  
> 作者说对于性转莫，她只想得出Jane Moriaty这个名字，我也只能想到简这个翻译了……人名全汉化是强迫癌症状，看着不舒服请提。

***正文***

（此段私心BGM为Partition-Beyoncé）

 

歇洛克第一次上简，大约是在她初次承诺送他下地狱的两小时之后。

泳池一劫归来，受了惊的约翰径直上床闷头大睡，而肾上腺素上头的歇洛克仍站在窗边拉小提琴。

当一辆无牌黑色轿车在屋外停下，歇洛克已了然坐在里头的是谁。当然不是麦考夫。可能他对于危险的热爱有些过头了——但无论如何他还是毫不犹豫地下了楼。

简端坐在那豪车后座。歇洛克上车坐至她身旁，关上车门。泳池边的西装与铅笔裙已换成了眼前的小礼服，短裙紧裹着她玲珑身段的曲线，乌黑短发映衬下的圆润脸庞看起来几乎纯真无辜，暗红色唇彩让她的薄唇在黯淡灯光下显得饱满外撅。

“有什么遗愿吗？”她的语调轻快愉悦。汽车开动。隔断闭上了，歇洛克瞧不见司机。

“你不会杀我的。”歇洛克冷哼。他还没有听起来的一半自信。

简的微笑空洞悚人。她爬上他的大腿安身于此，把裙子撩起，让没穿内裤、刮得光滑干净的阴阜暴露无遗。他伸手钻入妇人双腿之间，嫩滑火热的肌肤尽握掌间，只一根手指滑入她体内，她下体便汁水涟涟，呻吟着试图进得更深，他朝身下人紧贴过来，浅咬住他的耳垂低吟道：“你若是不能让我爽个够，有人可就得去泰晤士河里捞你了。”

歇洛克一向热爱挑战。

他让她扯开裤链，把小家伙放出来。她给他带上套子，再让自己含住老二，顺畅下滑。歇洛克喘息之间她已放肆地骑着他，像骑着她最爱的玩具。

“动动手，不然我干脆把它们绑起来。”简的声音含着呻吟喘息，威胁性仍半分不减。

歇洛克一手将她软嫩浑圆的屁股抓地满满，一手从臀瓣间溜进去，在阴核周围轻柔画圈。这只让她在老二上蹦得更来劲，她发出嘶叫，一副把持不住的模样。至少有一半是做戏。不过那又怎样，歇洛克仍被这副浪样撩拨得燥热不已。

她的裙子上围也顺势滑下，露出如她身材一般小巧的乳房，它们随着她的上下动作一同弹跳着。一番迷人景致。

虽并未花大量时间致力于此课题，歇洛克已能得出一个肯定结论：她的身体完美无暇——更精确一点儿来说，是对他如此。她腹部微隆的脂肪层和俏小的双手都迷人无比。也许是因为他身形高挑而富于棱角，他一向偏好身形娇小而圆润的女性，这样才可达成完美平衡*，而简是个再合适不过的人选。

歇洛克看见一片红潮晕上她的脖颈，感到她的身体开始抽搐。

“知道吗，自从在巴兹见到你，我就一直想着你自慰。今天我想象着你的大鸡巴插在我里面，高潮了三次。”

天哪。

歇洛克失控倾侧在高潮边缘。他紧紧抓住她的屁股，把自己搏动抽射的阴茎深深埋入她体内，任一阵阵内啡肽的巨浪冲击四肢百骸。

“真失望。不过话说回来——天下男人一般黑，就便宜你一回吧，你要是好好地、用力舔我，我说不定就能大发慈悲留着你这条小命呢。”

歇洛克乐意效劳——可能乐意这个词的力度还不够。她从他身上爬下来，歇洛克跪地开干。

 

注：*处原句为pull him back to the ground，还有“使他完全满意”的意思，小人无能翻不出这种双关，大家①建议②意会。

 

***

 

第二次是在歇洛克处理完“艾德勒事件”，从巴基斯坦回来后。

约翰和歇洛克两人呆在家，夕阳沉沉挂在天边，歇洛克懒懒摊在床上，看看科技期刊（出国这一趟落下了好多本的进度）。简招呼也不打地突然从消防通道里冒出来，翻窗跳进歇洛克的卧室，还真没把自己当客人。她一落地就剥光了衣服，蹦上歇洛克的床，趴在他身上亲他。

她脱光他的衣服，然后晃动着屁股在他身上用力碾磨蹭动，她的下体湿润火热，不消多久歇洛克的欲念之火便燃得如她一般炙热。他抓住她的腰，把两人翻了个个儿。没等得及带上套子他便直插入妇人体内。她没有制止，没有，她反抓住他的屁股，让他靠得更近，进得更深。

“你就喜欢这样，不是吗？”她细声低语，“光溜溜地干我……风险很大，当然，这就是你为之生存的东西。而且这样是不是爽得多？这么热，这么滑……”

歇洛克此时只能发出混乱的咕哝作为回答。他猛烈地向她体内戳刺，他被情热包裹，被欲念迷惑，她娇柔细小的身体就像是毒品。他老二周围的热度紧实地让他难以呼吸。

“你真可悲，”她伸手钻进二人之间揉搓着自己的阴蒂，发出轻声渴望的喘息，“你以为你是个圣人，结果在这种事儿面前，还不就是一只淫荡肮脏的禽兽。”

“闭嘴，”歇洛克口齿含混地说道，“你才是那个爬窗进来扑到我身上来的人。”

“是啊，但是我可从来没——啊——，宣称自己凌驾于这种事情之上。”

歇洛克的每次戳刺都让她上体后仰，他从来没有过像她这样的，毫无羞耻地臣服在欲念之下的性伴侣。也许他应该担心一下简的高声呜咽会传进楼上约翰的耳朵里，但他已经濒临崩溃边缘。

“我没吃避孕药。”简咧嘴笑道。

“啥？”歇洛克的胯骨趔趄地放慢运动。

“这就像俄罗斯轮盘，多刺激啊，不觉得吗？……没准儿我又是在骗你，天知道呢。”简咯咯笑着。

歇洛克此时有如五雷轰顶，如果他还有半分理智，他就不该再继续了，但她正在他身下翻腾扭动，她的面颊被情欲染成粉色，她的黑发乱成一团，看起来正像一个浪荡淫邪的天使。

于是歇洛克继续着动作，继续把自己深埋入她体内。不等他同意，她便让一只手来到他的两臀瓣之间，把小指推入他的后穴，这让他卸下了一切克制的武装，低咆着缴械投降。快感的浪潮通过每根神经洗刷全身上下，冲走他最后一点羞耻心。

他拔出老二，爬下床，开始对她的阴蒂又吸又舔。又把两根手指插入他刚刚在妇人下体留下的一团狼藉。光是想想，他的老二就抽抽了一下，即使那玩意儿已经不可能再硬了。她高潮时喷了他满脸，肌肉包裹着他手指抽搐收缩，弓起身子发出一声满足喘息。

差不多是歇洛克抽出手指的同一秒她就下了床，还没来得及恢复思考能力，她就重整衣衫消失在了窗外。

 

祝大家扒衣节快乐！

 

————8.2更新————

***  
有轻微捆绑性爱注意。

 

第三次发生在一间宾馆房间里。  
简带来了一瓶威士忌和几克可卡因。两人进门的一瞬间就剥光了对方的衣服。这房间狭促破旧，墙纸泛黄剥落，但都不打紧。他们只是跌在大床上磨蹭着对方的身体，然后他们一夜尽欢，赤身露体，高潮迭起，醉意醺醺，亲吻得嘴唇麻木。

这次的性爱与前两次截然不同，是缓慢绵长的。歇洛克极具耐心地花了半个小时吮吸她的乳头，啃咬她的脖颈，舔舐她的腿根，直到她叫着他的名字高潮。

简在歇洛克身上留满了淤青与抓痕。尽管她的体型只有他的一半，她还是轻松地把他绑在床头凌驾于他之上，把他的老二就那么含在体内，不让他动弹，反倒自己玩弄起阴核来，就为了折磨他。她在下体挑弄直至高潮，肌肉咬紧歇洛克的阴茎，还弄得两人都湿乎乎粘兮兮的。过后她让他把两人翻个面，让他用力冲撞进她，想多快就多快。

清晨醒来，两人睡意惺忪意识不清，此时的亲吻变得温柔徐浅。歪歪扭扭地盘在他身上的简，发出一声满足的叹息。即使只是把她搂紧后再次沉入睡眠，也感觉亲密无比，弥足珍贵。

 

***  
3P注意。

 

第四次，歇洛克得和别人一块儿分享她了。

他到达她城郊的众多公寓之一后，发现她已四肢大张地摊在皮沙发上，裙子被撩至腰间胡乱地皱作一团，还有一个男人跪在地上把他的嘴埋在她两腿之间。他的金发剪得很短，凸起的二头肌像蟒蛇一般粗壮有力。

炽热而苦涩的嫉妒堵在歇洛克的喉口。

简冲着他微笑，眨了眨眼，好像她能读懂他此时所想。

“小塞，我们的客人来了。”

那男人把头缩回来，用小臂擦了擦嘴，转头看向歇洛克。他很有魅力，老实说，是那种歇洛克会在酒吧搭讪的类型，当然了是在他还会干这档子事儿的年轻时候。男人的下巴肌肉强劲而棱角分明，眼睛蓝得令人吃惊。一道丑陋的伤疤蔓延在他的脸颊上，这是这张匀称的脸庞上唯一令人不悦的东西。

“歇洛克，这是塞巴斯蒂安。小塞，这是我们亲爱的歇洛克，”简舔了舔唇，“你们俩怎么不打招呼呢？”

塞巴斯蒂安站起来，三步两步便走到了歇洛克跟前。歇洛克挺高，但塞巴斯蒂安比他还高几乎一个头。塞巴斯蒂安一言不发，没有询问，便用有力的手臂围住歇洛克的腰，把他拉进一个饥渴的吻。

歇洛克无事于补地挣扎了一小会儿，但塞巴斯蒂安的舌头滑进了他的口腔，他尝起来就像是简。塞巴斯蒂安粗糙的胡茬刮擦着歇洛克光裸的下巴，点燃了他在他下腹里早被遗忘的一些东西。他已忘记向一个比自己强大多的人投降是何感觉，这个人浑身肌肉，坚硬有力，而不是柔软娇小，曲线曼妙。

歇洛克的外套被丢到地上。塞巴斯蒂安机械般精准快速地剥掉他身上衣服，一点没有慢悠悠的诱惑挑逗，但他被剥光的同时就硬了。

他们进卧室的一路上尽丢的是衣服，留下一条长长轨迹。简背朝下倒在床上，歇洛克接下了塞巴斯蒂安的活——用唇舌描摹她的阴唇，吮吸她的阴核。

他没去管塞巴斯蒂安要干嘛，直到他听见抽屉被打开，直到他周围的床垫一沉，直到一根冰凉光滑的手指在他臀缝滑动。

他跳了起来。

“行吗？”塞巴斯蒂安问道，声音低哑粗糙。

歇洛克只想了半秒钟：“行，小心点。”他努力着把注意力放在简身上，想着她有多湿，想着她猛烈的痉挛，试着把舌头伸得更进，但这很困难。塞巴斯蒂安好像一点儿都不着急，就只是用指腹缓缓在他肛门附近滑动，使肌肉放松后他顺畅无阻地插了进去。

第二根手指把他扩得更开，第三根手指可就不舒服了，歇洛克攥紧床单来分散注意力。正当此时塞巴斯蒂安擦过了敏感点。

歇洛克发出呻吟。

“准备好了？”简气喘吁吁道，语气十分不耐。

塞巴斯蒂安抽出手指。歇洛克换了个位置，好把老二对准她，然后陷入她的下体。她粗暴的吻俘虏了他的嘴，此时歇洛克感到塞巴斯蒂安也在他后面有所动作了。他对一切都已有所准备，但当塞巴斯蒂安的龟头推入他体内时还是吓了一跳。

有那么一瞬间，歇洛克真的要开始惊慌失措了。塞巴斯蒂安不可能做得到的，他太大了。而且就算是在大学里，歇洛克也更喜欢在上面。

简咬住歇洛克的嘴唇，身后人的老二同时继续推进，歇洛克发出喘息。痛楚有些过了头，几乎是炙烤着他，但不过一会儿就缓和不少。他的老二撞进简完美的热度中，塞巴斯蒂安的推动让他感觉被填得太满，但他们三人的运动渐渐地开始建立一种韵律。大部分动作都是歇洛克在主宰，但简当然忍不住，她向上挺身想把他吞得更深，与此同时塞巴斯蒂安也踩了一脚油门，歇洛克被困在天堂地狱的交界。

他说不清这是太好还是太坏。时不时地塞巴斯蒂安就蹭过他的敏感点，给他带来膨胀炸裂的快感，他在更快更用力地追逐简体内的摩擦。三人肌肤汗湿淋淋，呼吸参差不齐。塞巴斯蒂安的手指狠狠地抓着他的屁股，用力地足以留下淤青，简咬住了他的脖子。

歇洛克忍不了。

他射了，颤栗着，无助地。如果他没这么精虫上脑的话他应该感到尴尬的。他们暂停运动，时间长得足够让简从他身下爬出来，接下来发生的事儿就有点奇怪了。塞巴斯蒂安把歇洛克翻至正面朝上，再次向他体内戳刺。这比前面那样儿还更不舒服，因为歇洛克正处在高潮过后的过度敏感期，但塞巴斯蒂安很温柔。他弯下身把两人的嘴唇拖进一个大喇喇的吻。

简呜咽一声。

歇洛克用余光看见她在看着他俩，双唇张开，双手在两腿之间活动。

“你俩在一块儿真是太美了。”她柔声说。

一种奇怪的激情又在他的下腹点燃，他不会再硬了，但被人看着的感觉还是刺激无比。

塞巴斯蒂安的抽插失去节奏，他合上眼睛，嘴唇大张。想想他的脸上若没有那道伤疤，他该多美。一时的冲动驱使他握住塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀，好感受他肌肉的搏动。

塞巴斯蒂安的高潮来得无声无息。他先是突然僵硬不动，便整个人崩塌在歇洛克身上。简不一会儿就哆嗦着哭叫出声，然后她下了床消失了，歇洛克听见浴室水声。

塞巴斯蒂安从他身上翻下来，把歇洛克搂进怀里。被一个初次谋面的陌生人如此亲密地搂着的感觉挺奇怪，不过歇洛克欣然接受，因为他已累得没力气反对了。

“你爱她吗？”塞巴斯蒂安在他耳边低语。

“什么？”歇洛克皱眉。不。当然不。爱上简这样的人未免也太蠢了。她明显是个精神病患。她干这码子事不过是纯粹为了快感。她是个天才。她不需要别人。

他常常想起她。他会做关于她的梦。

“小小建议，哥们儿，”塞巴斯蒂安的手在歇洛克的躯干一路滑下，力度轻柔，甚至是温柔，温柔地越了陌生人之间的界。“趁着还能跑的时候赶紧跑了吧。简只会把你毁掉。记住吧，无论何时都不能觉得自己与众不同，那只会让你送命。”

塞巴斯蒂安除此之外别无他言。歇洛克不知如何回答。所以两人无声地躺在床上等着，等到湿着头发的简回来，她闻起来像鲜花。她在两人中间躺下，两人都蜷在她身上，她给了他们一人一个缓慢的吻，三人便一同被疲倦卷入沉睡之中。

 

————8.5更新————  
不好意思拖了两天多结果还是只有一点点，但是最近真的真的是忙得合不拢腿……几乎是在公交车上翻完的，无beta，好多地方意译一时实在想不出就直译了，希望大家用力喷……

 

***

 

第五次——也是最后一次——正在简被捕前夕。在他们的致命游戏前。

歇洛克知道这日子不会长久，因为简对他太好了，她似乎视他为珍宝，似乎想让他永远记住，似乎她有一辈子的时间来慢慢地用甜蜜折磨他。

她给了他一座空中楼阁。

他们偷跑到都柏林度过整个周末。其中大部分时间两人都窝在简的众多兔窟之一里，渴了有烈酒，饿了叫外卖。简懒洋洋地在房间里溜达，身上除了歇洛克的衬衫别无他物，而歇洛克则赤身露体。两人总是在轻抚摩挲彼此，甚至还一起洗澡。

这两天里的性爱慵懒从容。他们不急于在对方身体里横冲直撞，而只是慢慢享受着彼此肌肤的触感。他们在地板上、在床上、在流理台上，在房间内的每一个平面上做爱。最值铭记的，是在沙发上那次。

歇洛克后靠在天鹅绒靠垫上，让简骑着他。这已是那天的第三次交媾了。简临近边缘，歇洛克便用大拇指在她的阴核旁竖直，随着她的每一次上下都摩擦过那个点。这次的呻吟没有一声是假装的，渐渐地那声音听起来竟像她在抽噎。他差一点儿就要问她有事儿没了，而她此刻高潮了。她的肌肉在阴茎周围收缩痉挛，激起一连串绝妙的涟漪。她喷出爱液，他的大腿也被那天上水淋得湿湿。往日仅靠抽插她从未高潮过——起码，跟他一起没有过。她喘息呜咽不停，紧贴着他才能不跌下去。他紧环她入怀，向上戳刺了几下，便也到达了顶峰。

这是有史以来感觉最好的一次。

高潮余韵中他始终埋在她体内，昏昏沉沉的，而她倾下身来吻他——那都不算是个吻，就只是贪馋地舔舐彼此的嘴唇。

简在他身上坐了很久很久，即使他们已停止亲吻，即使他的老二已经软得滑了出来。她似乎被一股奇怪的低沉情绪挟住了，她的眼神空洞似向远方张望。

“你技术干嘛非得这么好呢？”她叹道。

“我很抱歉，你说什么？”歇洛克努力露出个微笑说。

“你不抱歉。而且这只会让一切越来越难。”

“是吗？”

她看着他，她实实在在地看着他，好像她正在透过双眼窥视他心中最私密的角落。她双眼中潜藏着的黑暗让人畏缩，他想畏缩。但他忍住了。

“你知道的——很多人说我极度自恋，说我缺失爱的能力。但，你和我是一样的。对我来说，你是最接近那字眼的人。”

“你是在说你爱我吗？”字句挟住了歇洛克的喉咙。他的话连自己都无法说服，但他想让这句话成真。

“可能吧，以某种方式，但不是你想要的那种方式。”简耸耸肩。

以这句话收尾，这少有的片刻结束了。她从他身上下来，又喝酒去了。他在那呆了一小会，给他能留住的所有细节编目。这似是自讨苦吃，但他明白简就是那种他能为之追逐一生的东西。她聪明到知道如何避免那种事发生，他很幸运。

这是最后一次了，他很幸运。

————8.12更新————  
对不起对不起对不起！最近几天组织小学聚会中学聚会忙得四脚朝天……今天一看日历，卧卧卧槽槽槽orz

 

+1

 

“想我了吗？”简微笑的脸突然出现在电视屏幕上，给歇洛克的心脏踩了一脚油门。他一直在等候着，像在等候着一部被烧焦的手机传来短信，这等候让他肤下有如蚁爬。

 

他离开了三年，整整三年一直以为她已经死了。他以为他能忍受，他以为他能放手，但这近乎将他摧毁。

 

他不知道应该说简还活着的事实是减轻了疼痛还是重揭了伤口。如果她不想再见到他怎么办？如果他们两人变成纯粹的敌人怎么办？

 

他的口袋振动，他差点从椅子里蹦起来。

 

我叫了辆出租车。这次的司机不是连环杀手，但凡事可不是万全俱美的哦。

 

歇洛克跌跌撞撞冲下楼梯，在楼下等了十分钟。即使出租车到了他跟前他还是止不住焦虑的隐痛。车子驶出城郊，来到一栋看起来普通无比的房子面前。司机把车停入车库，门自动关上了，然后他把歇洛克带进屋里，撂他一人在那儿便离开了。房里响着音乐，是罗西尼的曲子——《贼鹊》*。他循着乐声上楼去，穿过狭窄中厅，走进一扇敞开的门。这房间不算很大，里头有个衣柜，有个唱片机在角落里转着。简四肢伸展地在床上躺着，身上除了一件皮具什么也没有，这皮革紧紧围绕着她的腰身，还有一条延伸向两腿之间，上面带着一个肉色的假阴茎。那玩意儿看起来很真，要是他看不见那些皮革（而且没有与她的实操经验）的话，他真要以为她有根鸡巴了。

 

“你好啊，亲爱的，”她露齿而笑，“脱光衣服到这来，我要操你。”

 

正常情况下，歇洛克会对这个要求提出质疑。但见到她实在让他太高兴了，所以他直接扒光衣服上了床。简翻到他身上，亲吻磨蹭着他，用假阳具戳他的下腹。她尝起来像泡泡糖。他沉醉于中。他再也不想让她离开。

 

“我要把你操得开花。”她低语道。

 

歇洛克深信不疑。

 

但真干起来，他心里仍是一沉。他伸展双腿，努力在她插入滑溜溜的娇小手指时放松下来。她毫无阻碍地放入了第一根。她没有赶时间，而是一步一步来，慢慢地研究如何在他体内撩拨能让他扭动身体呜咽。简插入三根手指之前，他就忘了怎么说话，除了一句——简，求你了。

 

她拔出手指，取而代之的是她阴茎的顶端。那玩意儿不算粗，没遇到太多阻力便滑了进去。她循序渐进地向前推动。

 

“真乖。你会全部吞掉，对不对？”

 

“对。”歇洛克轻声说。

 

“你要吞掉，而且你要喜欢，因为你就是我的小骚货。”

 

她猛一晃动臀部，歇洛克哭叫出声。他埋下头好把呻吟捂在床垫里。她一点儿都不温柔，速度快得残忍，角度刁钻，在他前列腺上无情地摩擦。

 

更糟的是，她想干多久就能干多久，不会早早高潮而作罢。歇洛克让别的男人操他的唯一原因就是他们不会坚持太久。但是现在这样，天哪，仅这几分钟就长得像一辈子。

 

最糟的是，这感觉实在太棒了。

 

这是一种疼痛与愉悦的奇异混合。她的每一次戳刺都把他撞进床垫里，让他的阴茎与床单似有似无地摩擦。这不够，他不可能就这样射出来的。她是非要试一试吗？

 

“简。”在晕眩中他饥渴地喘息道。

 

“小猫咪，你要什么？”

 

“摸我。求你了。操。”

 

歇洛克讨厌他自己，讨厌他糊成一团的大脑连完整句子都无法组织。但当她把他的屁股往后拉，让他跪在床上用手支撑，他就不在乎这些了。她用一只包裹住他的阴茎一边不停操着他。

 

“现在可好了。为爹地射出来吧。”简笑道。

 

只消几下快速的撸动就把歇洛克送上了高潮。快感填满了他，他不能呼吸，不能思考，他的心脏在喉咙里猛跳。他颤抖着倒塌在床上那一团狼藉里。

 

简把那东西拔出来，解了下来。然后抓住他手引到她两腿之间。她湿漉漉的，滴着汁水。歇洛克靠近了一点儿，半个身子在她上面，向她体内插入两根手指，揉搓她的阴蒂。

 

像往常一样，几分钟后她便抽搐着喷到了他的手腕上。

 

两人挪出那团湿淋淋的地方。他把她拉近，她的背紧贴着他的胸膛。

 

“所以……你想我了吗？”简问道，声音懒洋洋的。

 

“想得不得了。你有打算再离开一次吗？”

 

“目前没有。”

 

“很好。”

 

注：罗西尼(1792-1868)，意大利歌剧作曲家。他所作的《贼鹊》就是S2E03中莫娘在伦敦塔里翩翩起舞（？）的背景音乐啦。

 

——完——


End file.
